Something Just Like This
by Karol11
Summary: It's Lena's birthday and Kara will do whatever it takes to make this day the most amazing one Lena's ever had, something that will end up bringing both women closer than they could expect. For all SUPERCORP fans around the world, this will be a short SuperCorp story, but made with love for all of you to enjoy it. All credits to the original author: lamamiwhoami :)
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this story was originally written in Portuguese by lamamiwhoami, and I thought it was such a beautiful piece of art and cuteness that I decided to translate it to English to reach more people around the world. It'll be a short story about one of the most amazing ships: SUPERCORP, from the TV show Supergirl. English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistake._**

* * *

SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS

Lena Luthor is an observer woman. The lonely ones, in general, tend to be more observant than the communicative or sociable ones, and that's a fact, but Lena Luthor is an extraordinary case. She has been taught, since she was a seven-year old little girl, to analyze facial expressions, body languages, tones and voice variations. The slightest gestures, trembles, the mere thin air passages. Nothing escapes her keen eyes.

This time, except for the fact that Lena has never been so confused and hypnotized, it's not so different.

Or that's what she prefers to believe in, as Kara has been rambling for about twenty minutes, and Lena was not able to absorb a single word at all.

"Lena…?" The reporter shyly adjusts her glasses. "I'm so sorry for keep talking nonstop…"

"Don't be, Kara." Lena gestures quickly with one hand. "I was distracted, but I like to listen. You know I don't usually enjoy many casual conversations with other people…"

"I'm sure they don't know what they're missing!"

There it is, the sunshine smile. It blossoms with the grace and vagrancy of the first spring flower, full of colors. Lena, as a great observer, does not simply appreciate the mere concept of a 'smile'. Lena relishes the perfect curvature, the way the corner of Kara's eyes wrinkle, the soft flushing of her cheeks, the swings in her upper lip, the kindness in her blue eyes every time she smiles. Lena Luthor had never received such a reverent smile.

"Mrs. Luthor?"

The reluctant voice of Jess, her assistant, wakes her up. Kara is covering her mouth to hold back a laugh as she sees how the CEO looks lost and dreamy, what makes her cheeks flushing again.

"Yes, Jess."

"Lex Luthor's lawyer called for the fourth time today." Lena watches the way her secretary swallowed hard, fearful. "He insists that you go to Metropolis, to the penitentiary, to celebrate your birthday with your brother. He said he has a present for you."

"A present?" She laughs bitterly. "What would it be?" She raises her eyebrows with all the sovereign sarcasm that runs in her veins and tongue. "A gun barrel between my teeth?" She sighs. "Ignore him, Jess. Make sure that each number used for him is prevented from returning."

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor." Jess glares at Kara with affliction, before sneaking out of the office.

Lena turned as fast as she could in her chair towards the large windows, watching the middle of the afternoon passing by. Her reflection in the glass, although dazzled by the Sun, shows exactly what she feared.

"Lena?" Kara cleared her throat.

"Maybe we can rebook this friendly conversation, Kara. There is much to be done here, in L-Corp, I'm sure you understand…"

"Look at me, Lena."

She turned the chair again with a long sigh, encountering a lovely frowning reporter with arms crossed, pouting, but with a surprise and deep compassion in the eyes, that made her wish to disappear.

Or fall into her arms.

"Kara…"

"Is today your birthday?"

"It doesn't matter, Kara. I don't celebrate since I was adopted by the Luthor's, practically. If my brother's lawyer had not been calling since the day dawned to persuade me to go to Metropolis, or if Jess had not quietly left a lovely breakfast on my table before I got here, I wouldn't even have remembered that it's today." She shrugged guilty.

"Grab your purse and coat, Lena." Kara stands up with determination, smoothing her skirt and adjusting the glasses for the thousandth time.

"I'm sorry?" Lena laughed softly and incredulously.

"We are leaving, you and me, no excuses." Kara smiled innocently, marching out the door and dismissing, without Lena's permission, Jess to have the rest of the day off.

Lena widened her eyes and paralyzed with both hand on the table. She's a woman who doesn't take orders, but at the same time, she doesn't feel it coming from Kara in this way. Lena is not so easily removed from her appointments, but her legs were suddenly impatient to follow her.

The purse and the coat rest on her arms before she even take a minute to question herself. Passing in front the reception desk, Jess smiled at her like never before, waving. Kara was holding the elevator with one foot, swinging in and out of the cabin like a reckless child.

"Please, Kara, don't tell me that you're going to take me somewhere where I'll find happy drunk people in a hat with a cake in their hands singing out of tune. I appreciate your effort, but I don't think it's really necessary to celebra…"

"Of course not, Lena…" She smiled so sweetly that the CEO hushed and raise the eyebrows. "Of course the drunk people will not be wearing a hat."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena didn't know exactly how she ended up at that flowery and lightened Chinese restaurant, just a few blocks from L-Corp. She was so used to the same way everyday, from her building to the Company, from the Company to the children's hospital, from the children's hospital to a gourmet supermarket and then back to the building where she lived, that she noticed, on the short walk with Kara holding firmly one of her hands, practically dragging her along, that on the surroundings of L-Corp there were a variety of beautiful places she didn't even know exist.

She should've known what would happen. Kara happily introduced her to each one of the waiters, the cashier, the cook, the kitchen assistants, the cleaning staff, and even some clients. Everyone smiled at Kara, and Lena knew very well the reason of it. She knows that Kara spreads her tenderness wherever she goes. Her empathy without limits, her heroic and admirable benevolence.

Everything in Kara makes her feel so warm and happy, that suddenly Lena sees herself devoutly falling for her, as the pile of Chinese food is brought to the table where both women are sit and the Cheff congratulates Lena for her birthday. Her lips soiled with sauce, her cheeks swollen with so many cookies placed at one time, her sleeves rolled up so as not to get all dirty, the most rightful smile that always gets her, Lena, complete disarmed, everything was more on good reason to keep watching Kara.

"Lena…" When she finally forgets the food resting on the plate for a moment, Kara finds her gaze and smiles more gently then before. "Tell me something happy. I want to know about things that made or make you happy."

 _You make me happy._ It's what she'd like to respond right away.

"The professional growth of L-Corp, employees' satisfaction, new projects…" She revolved the glass of wine in her hands, intrigued by her request.

"Lena, don't!" Kara grinned at her. "Tell me something that makes _you_ happy, something that doesn't involve your work or bright ideas for it!"

She frowned. There wasn't much in her life to think about that didn't involve the Luthor's legacy or her Company. Maybe some fraternal memories… no, they were too painful to talk about. Friends who disappeared as soon as her last name came to light. Frequent attacks on her life. The arrest of her mother. Lena simply didn't stop her chores to consider what make her happy. The only thing she really remembered and was sure of, is the happiness that embraces her whenever Kara is around, since the day she timidly entered her office for an interview.

"Quantum Physics and… Charles Baudelaire… I suppose? Debussy also makes me happy I believe… And, maybe… Donatello." She shrank back into her chair feeling foolish.

But Kara didn't act like if she was a fool. Kara opened a big smile for her, the smile so beautiful and so desired for Lena, the woman used to receive smug and greedy grins and looks from almost everyone. And Lena enjoys being unable to question the veracity of that gesture.

"So do you like Physics, literature and art?" She leaned over the table and whispered as if them shared a secret entirely from themselves.

"That's a practical way of saying it…"

"Come on!" Kara jumped off the chair like a hungry kangaroo. "We have to fulfill all your joys before the day is over!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Donatello -

* * *

Lena Luthor felt a little uncomfortable holding an exaggeratedly large ice cream cone about to melt in her firm hands. She's sitting on an isolated bench near the sidewalk while waits for Kara to come back, the afternoon is coming to an end. The reporter had disappeared for a couple of minutes with the excuse that she really needed to go to the bathroom. Lena didn't question her, but was already getting distressed by the curious stares of all those random people on the street. However she's not surprise: who would imagine to casually finding a Luthor with an ice cream swinging between her fingers.

Suddenly, two hands appeared in front of her, carrying a colorful package. Lena frowned and tilted her neck up, just to be faced by a radiant Kara Denvers with her knees pounding against each other in anxiety. This time her smile is victorious, conqueror. As if she had just done a great job.

"You said you like Donatello!" Kara shakes her head. "This is your first present!"

"Oh, Kara…" She couldn't help but smile. "This is… thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Lena." She adjusted her glasses, as always. "Open it!"

The CEO gently shook the package in her hands. Would it be a book about it? A miniature of his sculptures? Whatever it was, echoed stridently inside the box. Carefully undoing the one-thousand-color paper, as if it was a very precious part of the gift, Lena tried not to sound so enthusiastic about the reporter's kindness.

When she opened the box, though, she felt like her jaw had dropped violently on the floor and then came back with the same intensity.

It's a toy, more like a doll. An articulated doll.

An articulated doll of a biped turtle using a purple mask and holding a stick made of wood.

She couldn't understand.

"Kara…?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Kara pointed at the doll, gesticulating exaggeratedly with her hands. "I knew you had to like Donatello more than the other ones. I mean… After all, he's the most intelligent from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A scientist, an inventor and a lover of technology! And he is so loyal and peaceful! Just like you…" She shrugged, shyly.

Oh, no.

"Kara, I-I…" Lena stammered, lost in her smile. "I was talking about… the Italian Renaissance sculptor. Donato di Niccoló di Betto Bardi. Donatello."

Kara's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a perfect circle. Her look seems to scream panic, her cheeks flush with a red that Lena still didn't know and her hands tremble with dread.

"Of course!" The air came out with her voice as if it was the only thing left she had saved. "Of course! How could I…? Of course, Lena, it's you! How could I think, even for a second, that you would read comics? I mean, I don't… Oh, R…" She covered her mouth with one hand just in time before invoking the name of the Kryptonian's entity.

Lena smiled. She knew Kara was Supergirl. How could she not know? Not only her disguise was as much useless as Clark Kent's glasses, but also her unique smile and her cute flush face betrayed her. Besides that, there was one important thing: before the met there was not a single being who cared about her. No one to watch over her safety, no one that would convey trust and tenderness to her. Suddenly, in National City, there were two people that made her feel more like herself than she ever felt. The blindest mind would fit the pieces.

"Kara, it's all right."

"No, it's not! I can't believe it, Lena!" Her shoulders slumped and the flush of her cheeks spread across her neck. "I feel so… I'm going to give it back!"

Unexpectedly, Lena stood up and hugged her. They had already embraced before, but this time is new. Lena doesn't want to let her go. Lena wants Kara to understand the meaning of that special present she gave her, the kindness put in attending to the personality of that anthropomorphic superhero reptile and comparing it to her. Intelligent, loyal and peaceful. That's how Kara sees her.

"Kara…" She pulls away in order to touch her flushed face. "After you, this is the best present I've ever received in my life."

"Is this really true?" The reporter is surprised by Lena's compliment, her cheeks got even more flushed.

"Of course it is." Lena can't contain the sweetness in her tone, blushing as much as Kara.

"So, we can continue!" The sunny smile appears again. "But Lena… Charles Baudelaire is a poet and Debussy a composer, right? Just to check."

"Those are absolutely right." She nods with a smile.

If in the last few days Lena has been struggling not to be so surrendered by Kara, all her efforts are crumbling now.


	4. Chapter 4

\- The alien bar -

* * *

The night was cool and the streets were calm. Lena Luthor silently enjoys Kara's fingers interlaced with hers, wondering if such a simple gesture should mean something so intimate and welcoming for her. And even though she has learned over the years to be suspicious and extremely cautious, she doesn't even question as Kara guides her through darker places, straight into an alley that ends in front of a door. The muffled sound that comes from within suggests music and voices.

"I know it's not the kind of place you're used to." Kara sighed. "That has no class, elegance and…"

"I would go with you anywhere, Kara." The truth escapes from her lips before she could realize it.

But the smile she immediately receives, makes her body melt and she thanks herself for not being able to control her tongue. Her hand is captured once more and Kara pulls her to the secret place, making her more anxious than before.

The shock wave hits her faster than she could imagine.

Kara took her to a bar full of aliens. But the shock isn't because of this fact, but because of the expectation of a reaction from them. Lena is used to hostility, it's part of the whole package of being a Luthor. And that's all right. But for some reason, this time she cares. She wants to be accepted in a place where Kara, apparently, goes often and appreciates.

"Kara…I…" She whispers.

"It's ok, Lena." The grip on her hand becomes firmer, though also affectionate and comforting like no other touch she had ever received in her entire life.

"I'm a Luthor, Kara."

Unfortunately, the statement echoed in the bar. Everyone silenced and stared at the entrance. Lena held her breath. She doesn't fear them, not even those in a human form nor those that keep their native forms from their respective planets. She doesn't know what she's afraid of, but is terrified of being, as always, judged by her family heritage.

"Hey, everyone!" Kara ignores her and waves. "I want to introduce you to Lena Luthor! Today is her birthday!"

When Lena's legs were about to force her out that place as quickly as possible, the ovation started, and for her surprise it was inviting and cheerful. She wasn't able to understand. Never had been faced with so many encouraging smiles. Not even a few suspicious looks in the corners of the bar made her feel less embraced or allowed in that place. In no known galaxy Lena would believe that someone, especially aliens, would smile and applaud a Luthor.

"Oh, Kara…" The air finally circulates freely inside her lungs.

"You… You didn't like it?"

"It's amazing."

"Here they're able to be who they really are, without worrying about judgments or even attacks, Lena. Anyone can. Including you."

"Kara!" Mon-El called her from behind the counter while carefully cleans a tray.

"Mon…Mike!" Kara laughed nervously, almost letting his real name slip from her lips. Lena noticed it. But as long as Kara feels in need to keep this secret, she will plainly accept it. "You remember Lena, don't you?"

"Of course!" He waved at Lena. "Big party! Nothing like thieves with crazy science weapons to cheer everyone up!"

"Ah, Mike…" Kara cleared her throat, casting a small disapproved glance at him. "About that thing we talked about when I called from the toy store…"

Mon-El nodded with a big smile and disappeared from view among the people, running to the stereo and pulling someone to help him, since he still had no idea on how to deal with Earth's technology.

"Kara…?" Lena raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, you said you like music, Lena." A mischievous smile printed her face. "Today we're going to dance! I don't understand much of Debussy or Classical Music, but I hope it makes you happy.

Lena tried not to look so stunned and flattered by her words and the growing blush on the reporter's face. In vain, she tried not to sweat and shudder when Kara's hand grabbed hers and gently took her to the empty center of the bar, under the dim light of the lamp. It's the first time Lena is not worried about the gazes she's so used to, friendly or not. Kara is, at this moment, all that she can see.

But the tender moment was immediately broken when the music started.

' _I see you windin' n grindin' up on that pole, I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know, girl.'_

Lena almost screamed at the sudden, abrupt squeeze in her hand before Kara's eyes widen and she turns towards Mon-El, who, strangely, was moving from side to side as if he was trying to dance.

"Mo…Mike!" Kara shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You asked for a song…!" He shrugs, a little confused.

"Yeah!" Kara crossed her arms breathing deeply to calm herself. "I asked for Debussy and you asked what kind of planet was that, so I said to put a romantic slow song!"

Definitely, Lena wished to be able to control her heartbeat the moment she listened to Kara confess she would like to dance romantically with her.

"Is this not romantic?" Mon-El scratched his chin, completely lost. "Winn show me the other day, the music says he wants to fu…"

"I know what it's saying!" Kara interrupted him before embarrassing herself even more. She really needed to have a particular small talk with Winn about his idea of the word 'romantic'.

Lena had not yet said a word, but smiled when she saw Kara impossibly more blushed than before. The reporter grabbed her hand, this time to take her out from that bar, breathing deeply, unable to meet her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Somebody I can kiss -

* * *

Both are on the streets again, the streets are empty now, and the two women walk in silence. Lena can't help but smile at a very frustrated Kara still embarrassed with herself. She wants to tell her to let it go. Wants to tell her that this day is the most amazing one of her entire life. She wants to say that her company is the most invaluable gift, and that no matter what had slipped from her plans, everything had been perfect and she wouldn't change a single thing about it, not even the mess of Mike in the bar.

But all she was able to say, as she stopped the walk with Kara, held her hand firmly and eagerly bit her lower lip was:

"We can dance now… if you want."

"Here?" The surprise in Kara's voice amused her. "On the sidewalk?"

"Yes." Lena shrugged, sheepishly. "Is it a silly idea?"

"It's an excellent idea!" Kara held out her hand and Lena is no longer counting how many times the reporter had already adjusted her glasses since nightfall.

If for all afternoon and beginning of the night Lena Luthor needed all her self-control not to smile without stopping from Kara's lovely gestures, not to scream all her conflicting feelings in her ears, control her body not to grab Kara and prevent her from leaving her embrace, at least, for the next ten hours, now she was struggling to reach an almost unattainable control of her sanity.

Maybe it was the splendor of those blue eyes waiting for her. Kara's shy steps toward her. The reporter's trembling palms on her waist, or the way Lena's thin hair on the back of her neck shivered when her neck was reached for Kara. No, maybe it wasn't any of that. It was probably her smile. If Kara hadn't taken her around town to celebrate her birthday, if she hadn't been stuffed with Chinese food, impressed with the Donatello doll, had fun in the alien bar, if they weren't entwined on the sidewalk, about to start a dance, yet, Lena would have experienced the happiest day of her life.

If Kara had only opened the door on Lena's office, without knowing it was her birthday, and offered exactly that smile for her, Lena would have had the most expensive of the presents.

When she finally awakens from her happy secret dreams, she finds herself already spinning in Kara's arms. It's as clumsy at first as it is charming in the course of time. Suddenly, it's like feeling every weight slipping from her shoulders straight into oblivion. Lex's madness. Lilian's lies. Lionel's secrets. The painful memories. Long years of complete solitude. The damn L-Corp's investors doubting her ability to run a big Company. Every suspicious look, every painful word that she swallowed with a growling voice and an unshakable pose.

There's only one weight above her now. The weight of feeling passionate in such an irrevocable and complete way. To feel so surrendered to her only friend. Lena can't. Lena couldn't have fallen in love with Kara. She can't defile the beauty and the virtue of the Sun that Kara is, with the dark night that her heart is.

But when Kara hugs her and leans her face towards Lena's, whispering the most beautiful melody, her thoughts simply disappear.

It's the most affectionate and lovely voice that has dared to sing since the creation of the sounds on the universe.

 _Where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts._

 _Some superhero,_

 _Some fairytale bliss,_

 _Just something I can turn to,_

 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this…_

Lena interrupted her whirls without letting her body move away from Kara's, unable to lose the heat coming from the reporter's chest. She disastrously tried to take a deep breath, but the air escaped in a sob. The usual posture vanishes and she breaks down in tears. The imperious self-control fades away with Kara's delicacy as she slides her hands on Lena's back.

She's not able to feel like she deserves so much. Not from Kara.

"How can you be so incredible knowing who I am?" Lena exposed her anguish in a whisper.

Kara didn't answer, but held Lena against her body, her arm reached into the big pocket inside her coat as the other one kept around Lena's waist and she took out a single flower. A flower that Lena recognized perfectly.

"Happy birthday, Lena."

"A plumeria… you do remember." She caressed the petals as gently as possible with her trembling fingers.

"The day we first talked, just you and me, on your office, you told me that in the end, after trying so hard to save you brother, you came to believe that some people are just bad. If you still believe it, Lena, stop fighting against it." Kara suddenly became serious, but then opened a big smile, so tender and warm that the CEO's eyes almost overflowed again. "Stop self-deprecating, Lena Luthor. And accept that you are, whether you like it or not…" She slipped a thumb across Lena's flushed face. "Good. And you don't have to require so much of yourself to show this. You have nothing to prove. Especially to me."

Her sigh after saying those words made Lena's knees almost give away. She knew she could afford it, because Kara wouldn't let her fall. The tears of before returned like a torrential rain, blurring the impeccable makeup, and all her body began to tremble, her heartbeat sounded strong against her chest with the new meaning in Kara's smile.

The whole life of Lena Luthor, until today, was either catastrophic falls or astronomical ascents. No one ever told her that she had nothing to prove. No one ever acted as if only she was already enough. No one ever took the armor off her shoulders, the arms off her hands and so kindly said she didn't need to fight and defend herself so much, that just 'be' would be enough.

Lena never felt like she was just another person in the world, a person of hatreds, loves, frustrations, common ambitions, human, but especial in her own way.

She had never experienced the terrifying joy of being noticed with simplicity.

"Kara…"

"Lena, are you ok?" The reporter firmed both hands against Lena's face, waking her from her daydreams. "You are… cold. Have I said something wrong?"

Lena Luthor is so taken aback by Kara that, for the first time, she gives in to the emotions. She, molded over time to be cold, observer, controlled, have an impeccable posture, finally falls on her knees to revere the impulses that so intensely are begging her permission to just 'be'.

Thus, she allows herself.

Donatello, the articulated doll, protruded out of her purse and hit the sidewalk. Lena gently placed both hands on Kara's face, the reporter swallowed hard and closed her eyes for the gentle caress on her skin. Lena couldn't wait any longer, not when her feeling were overflowing, not when she felt able to ignore everything she had learned to be, just to give herself the courage to admit, without any words, how much she wished to be with her.

When she leaned to Kara and their lips met, Lena realized she already knew it would be like this. She knew that kissing her would be as cozy, warm and pure as, Kara herself, was. As reverent, gentle and precious as that beautiful being demonstrates to be. She knew it would be a kiss as no other one could compare to, because Kara was, above all, incomparable and unique.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Guys, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay, I started translating on vacation from the University and when the next semester started I didn't have more time for anything, you know, axams and more axams, I'm majoring in Civil Engineering, so... It's been hard, but I hope I can get to pass all this... Anyway, that's not the main theme here, so let's go to what's important. This is the last chapter, and I hope all of you had enjoyed to read it as much as I enjoyed to translate it, I also apologize for any kind of grammatical error that I may have caused, since English isn't my native language, and I'd love to know what you guys thought about this storie, so let your reviews here :) Thank you for all the support and previously reviews it made me want to translate even more, as soon as the exams were finished, I could just think about finish this for you all. Thank you, soooo much!_**

* * *

 _\- Something just like this -_

And although all the labyrinths of memories and facts in her head were constantly fighting against the sensation of kissing her, Lena cannot let it go. She breathes deeply, but falls again, like a meteor over Kara's atmosphere, explosive and fast.

Suddenly the reporter is moving away, and the possibility of rejection is excruciating. But when Lena opens her eyes to face whatever it is to come, she discovers the reason for the break between their lips.

Kara has her eyes closed and a beautiful smile in her face, her arms are loose, her torso bent awkwardly on her thighs. She is… floating.

Kara Danvers, under the lamp of the desert street, is definitely floating.

"Kara…" Lena takes Kara's face between her hands, to keep her from going up. "Kara, you're floating."

"Yep." Without opening her eyes she shows a dreamy smile. "I feel like floating."

"No, Kara…" Lena can't avoid smiling devoutly. "You are literally floating, sweetheart."

Kara goes downs, back to the ground, almost reeling, stumbling on words, blinking uncontrollably. She stammers and coughs, her bewilderment only serve to wring a wider smile from the CEO. When Kara tries to pull away, Lena's hands on her face do not allow it.

"Lena… I… It's not what…"

"It's okay, Kara. I know who you are. I know that my two heroines and two friends are the same person. I always knew." She bites her lower lip, guilty.

"Too obvious?" Kara shyly sighs. "Were the glasses?"

"No." Lena gently takes the glasses off her face, bewitched by the immensity of her blue eyes. Those eyes, in fact, could only be from a world far removed from hers. "You're the only one who cares so much for me, the only one who does the impossible to protect me. Don't you think it would be too much of a coincidence that you and Supergirl take care of me at the same time?"

"Oh, Rao!" Her shoulders fall and she redden again. "Alex and Maggie warned me, they said I should be more discreet, but I told them I couldn't help it, not when I wanted you to never feel alone again, not when you smile like that for me, and especially not when I'm falling in love with you and… Rao, it went unintentionally."

"You… Are you in love with me?"

"How could I not fall in love with you? You're good, unselfish, a genius… you're so brave and strong and…" The reporter's arms take her again and her forehead falls against Lena's. "So, so beautiful. You are also my heroine, Lena Luthor."

"And…" Lena smiles, trying not to look melted. "Did you tell your sister?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't have, Lena! Maggie kept saying I should tell you, giving advice on how to do it with all her experience, and Alex saying she would have a full investigation done over your life to see if you were good enough, and also, James said he would observe you like a personal paparazzi. Winn said he would hack all your systems to find out if you also liked me. Hank, from DEO, said he would read your mind, Lena! Even Mon-El dared to say that you were too beautiful and I needed the 'right tactic'!" She said everything in one breath, rolling her eyes.

Lena has never been more enchanted.

"Well, at least there was someone for you to share it. I couldn't tell anyone I'm in love with you, Kara Danvers."

"You… are?"

Lena kisses her again, hoping that answer was enough. She is anesthetized and filled with an unknown happiness, a plain happiness. She always had to deal with the cruel complexity of the world and doesn't know how to act in face of this simplicity, so she only touches Kara's lips with her owns, and allow herself to "be".

When they pull away, Kara's feet are almost coming off the floor again.

"Will you always float when I kiss you?" Lena mocks. "We can always tie one of those balloon strings on your arm to prevent accidents."

"Is Lena Luthor making fun of me?" Kara narrows her eyes, holding a smile.

"I wouldn't dare, Supergirl." She emphasizes her title, mischievous.

"Because I think you are, and that you should be punished for this boldness. You said that Quantum Physics makes you happy, maybe it's a good time for you to find a physical explanation for what I'm about to do. Can Quantum Physics explain how a body not designed to do something, simply does it, without this design?"

"Kara…" Lena's eyebrows arch. "What…?"

There's no time to confirm her suspicions. In a second, after quickly examining the outskirts of the dark street, Kara takes Lena in her arms and flies away. Lena doesn't even have the strength to scream in despair when she sees herself so far from the city below, as if they were going toward the stars.

Leaning against Kara's chest, but without realizing that the ordinary clothes had disappeared, giving way to the heroic outfit, Lena is safe. She will always hate to fly in helicopters and airplanes, but there, with her, witnessing the harmony of the night sky, of silence and immensity, there is no fear. Even when Kara provokes her with twists and turns, when she pretends to be falling or rising too fast, the force and softness with which she has her against her body makes her savor the wind in her face and the shiver down her spine. It makes her feel as she was in a cradle, being pushed gently from side to side. Above all, it made her feel protected.

She laughs with delight, encouraging Kara to continue with her pirouettes. National City can't hear them. If it could, it would inevitably be infected by the plain joy that both women shared. If anyone saw them, there would be more than Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, more than Supergirl and the CEO from L-Corp. There would be Kara, Lena and an freedom never seen before, ore genuine than any other.

…

On the roof of the L-Corp, lying on the red cape and staring silently at each other, both find themselves full of wills. Kara wants to kiss her, Lena wants to repeat how passionate she is, and all the words she kept in secret with herself all day long. Kara wants to apologize, again, for the embarrassment with the music in the bar, and Lena feels ashamed as realize herself wanting to play with the joints of the ninja turtle doll. Kara also wants to tell her more, wants to explain why she didn't tell her secret before, tell about the DEO, and make sure her actions had nothing to do with Lena being a Luthor. Lena wants to tell her that she gave up and destroyed all the remnants of the alien detector project, telling her that her new ideas are for the sake of equality and security for everyone, and that it was Kara who inspired her.

There is so much to say, that perhaps it simply can't be said.

"Charles Baudelaire." Kara breaks the silence. "We haven't done anything related to literature, Lena!"

"Kara…" Lena gently touches Kara's hurt face, relaxing her tight jaw. "You gave me the happiest day of my life, and you are worried about _this_?"

"I promised a birthday with all the things you like, didn't I?" She looks away, sighing.

"It was perfect, Kara. It would be perfect even if we did absolutely nothing. Trust me. But I was thinking… if you'd like…" Lena hesitates.

"You can ask me anything, Lena." Kara makes it clear. "Ask."

Lena shrank for a moment, sliding into her arms and hiding her face in crook of Kara's neck, like a child who would like to make an impossible request.

Now, both women are whispering.

"Hold me, Kara…"

"I will. I can be made of steel, Lena, but I don't know if I have the strength to let you go now."

"You could tell me stories. You said we overlook literature and… I would love to hear stories. Your stories."

"Mine?"

"Anyone you'd like to tell me. I could hear about Kara… before being Kara Danvers."

"Zor-El." She smiles. "Kara Zor-El."

"Stories about Kara Zor-El in Krypton."

Kara seats with Lena in her arms, snuggling the long red cape over Lena's trembling body, because of the cold from the new day that was rising. She considers her request as watches the sky above, guiding herself in her own memories. Lena watches her discreetly, running her fingers through her loose hair, giving her all the time she needs.

"My story begins with a star. A golden star that I could contemplate perfectly from the window of my room…"

 _I want something just like this_


End file.
